1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved means of operating the signal on mail boxes and similar containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes approved by the Postmaster General for holding the patron's mail on rural and mounted mail routes are equipped with a signal or flag device. The signal is raised when there is mail to be collected by the letter carrier. When the mail is removed the carrier must, as a separate action, then lower the signal to the empty or no mail to be collected position. Sometimes the signal is not fully returned to the no mail pickup position because of difficulty by the carrier in grasping the signal. In either event the collection of mail could be made more efficient by the elimination of the signal movement operation by the carrier. The signal is held in the raised position by friction and after the signal mechanism has rusted or become encrusted with ice the operation of it in any direction becomes difficult. Additionally, the signal latch often wears and loosens to the point where strong blasts of air, either from passing vehicles or natural causes, the signal to move, or fall, to the no mail position, thus misleading the mail carrier into not stopping at that box.
It is an object of this invention to provide mail boxes and the like with a self cancelling signal. Another object is to provide a more easily moved signal. Still another object is to provide a signal which is not operable by air currents. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the arts upon reference to the following detailed description.